Yasashii Yoake
by Mimi the pink Kitty
Summary: To celebrate the newfound harmony, ORB is holding a celebration in the city park. Everything is expected to be peaceful for a long time... but the events that lead up to this celebration are anything but peaceful, as the whole nation is soon to see...


_**A/N:** Okay, it's extremely idiotic of me to be posting this story when I have Shuffle2, What Really Happened on the Dominion, The Terror from the Darkness and Blame Me to work on. This story was created out of my fear of having to face writing another chapter of those... and my anger that **CERTAIN** characters were killed in the series. HERE THEY SHALL LIVE ON!_

**YASASHII YOAKE**

CHAPTER 1

NEW BEGINNINGS, A DAY ON THE TOWN, AND UNPROVKED ATTACKS

Since the end of the war and signing of the Peace Treaty between ZAFT and the EA (the PLANTS and Earth) the whole world had been running a lot more smoothly.

The lives of all who had been lost were deeply missed. Tolle, Fllay, Nicol... it seemed so odd not having them around anymore. During the war; amongst all the chaos, it was hard to fathom the fact that they were gone. Never to be seen again... but once the war ended, it was so much easier to fall deeply into thought about the whole matter. And those thoughts to the people who had witnessed the scene were like a living nightmare to recall...

(Please forgive me for this next part... I don't know nothin'...)

The reconstruction of ORB was unbelievably quick. In just a week after the war ended, the nation almost looked the exact same way as it did before its destruction. To celebrate the new and much needed peace, ORB would be holding a huge celebration in the city park with both ZAFT and EA representatives. Besides that, anyone happy with newfound peace could attend.

"Man! I've got so much to do!" Cagalli complained as she paced around her huge office. Since her father was dead, she'd have to plan this whole celebration all by herself in the next week. Was that possible? No. Was she still expected to do it? Yes.

"GAH! Why can't I be normal! No, wait- why couldn't my father have been normal? If **HE** was normal then **I** wouldn't be going through this right now!" She screamed, pulling at her hair in frustration.

"Cagalli? Are you okay?" She heard a voice from the doorway. Turning, she saw Athrun. "Oh, hey. You're already here on Earth?"

"That's what it looks like," he said with a laugh. "Dearka, Lacus, Yzak and I all came down from the PLANTS early for the celebration. While we were just checking out the city we ran into Kira and Miriallia. We all agreed to go out for some fun. You in?"

Cagalli stared at him for a minute. "Are you out of your mind? I only have a week to plan this celebration and here you are asking me to ditch and go have some FUN-? Sure, it's great that ORB's up and running again, but there's a catch to that. I'M the one who has to run it! And I'm TRYING to do a good job, but you're making it really, REALLY difficult..."

He shrugged as if it was nothing. "Make Kisaka plan the damn thing."

"Athrun! Kisaka's my BODYGUARD for God's sake!" She shouted.

"So what? The guy probably knows more about ORB than you do. Just tell him he's in charge of planning the celebration. Come on, it'll be fun," he said with a smile.

"I can't do that!" Cagalli protested.

"And why not?" He challenged.

She was quiet for a minute. "Make Kisaka do it... BRILLIANT! You're friggin' brilliant!" She cried, running out of the room and down the hall screaming: "KISAKA!"

Athrun rolled his eyes and proceeded to follow her at a much slower, less... frantic pace...

After finding Kisaka and "Giving him the Privilege" of planning the celebration, (he seemed surprisingly relieved that she'd asked- almost as if he didn't want her to be the one planning it all...) she and Athrun set out onto the streets of ORB looking for the rest of the "Gang."

"Let me warn you," Athrun began "Yzak's been all moody lately- I mean, more than usual."

"Yzak... that guy who technically saved my life more towards the end of the war?" Cagalli asked.

"Yeah. I know because of that, he already seems like a great guy to you, but... he'll change your mind," he said briefly as they walked into a movie theatre.

"Uh... okay..." she muttered, then quickly changed the subject. "A movie theatre?"

"Yeah. It'll be fun. Seriously, you need to relax, princess," Athrun said with a smirk. He started off towards the screening room.

Cagalli smiled, then proceeded to follow him. "Right... this could be fun..."

As they rounded the corner, the "Gang" came into view. She recognized them all. The laughing Dearka, the giggling Miriallia, the blushing Kira and the smiling Lacus. That left the cross-armed, frowning silver-haired boy. Yzak. "Yeah, wow... Yzak looks like a lot of fun..." she muttered. Athrun chuckled.

As they approached the "Gang," Dearka spoke up. "Hey, Athrun! It's about time you got here! You're not really late- I mean, the doors are still closed- but come on!" he joked.

Miriallia hit him lightly on the arm. "Stop being stupid, Dearka!"

"I'm not being stupid!"

"Yes you are! And you know it!"

"Hey, lovebirds... The doors open... you can shut up now..." Yzak mumbled. "And you're both stupid." With that said, he stormed through the doors.

Miriallia rolled her eyes, Cagalli quirked a brow and Dearka smirked. "Well, Yzak... to you, we might seem like a bunch of idiots. But to us idiots, you're always going to be the same old fun sucker." Both he and Miriallia snickered as everyone else began through the doors.

Once everyone had gotten their seats, a large amount of horseplay was commenced by the... less mature candidates in our group... whilst Yzak gave his utmost effort to ignore everyone.

Twenty minutes into the movie, Yzak found himself getting up and leaving. This was stupid... they just finished fighting a war for crying out loud... Why had he even agreed to come? What bothered him most was the fact that he knew the group wasn't the actual thing bothering him. He was still thinking about the war. Most particularly the death of Nicol... But why? Why did it bother him so much? And why now? It just didn't make any sense...

He sat down outside of the screening room in the hall with a sigh. "Dammit, Amalfi... why the hell did you have to die? You didn't deserve to that..."

He just sat there, while memories of the war replayed themselves in his head. He sighed deeply. "I can't believe I'm doing this..."

Just then, he became aware of three men looking to be in their early thirties walking down the hallway towards him. They were quite tall and extremely well muscled. The first man had blonde hair, the second, brown and the third, red. Yzak rolled his eyes. "There's something you don't see everyday..."

The only reason he was picking on them like this was because, honestly, they scared him. He just got a really unwelcoming feeling from them. He stayed quiet as possible as they walked closer and just as they were passing him, the blonde-haired man stopped, as did the other two. They looked at Yzak for a minute almost seeming surprised that he was there. Yzak glared. "Yes, can I help you?"

"You're Ezaria Jule's kid, aren't you?" The blonde-haired man asked.

"It depends, who's asking?" He retorted. They all glared at him- almost menacingly.

Before Yzak could say another word, he found himself at eye level with the blonde-haired man. He'd been pinned against the wall, hands wrapped tightly around his neck.

"Shit..." he thought, trying to breathe, but with no success. This was not good. Even if he tried to fight back, he'd never win. There were three of them, each three times his size.

They smirked at the pained look on Yzak's face. Leaning forward, the blonde-haired man whispered "I wonder how hard Ezaria Jule would take finding her son without a head..." (I know! It's really sick! Forgive me!)

That was it. They were going to kill him. There was no doubt in his mind. "Nicol..." He thought fearfully "I have a feeling I'm going to be seeing you soon... very soon..."

**_A/N:_** _I apologize... I'm sure that sounded really awful... but it was my first fic ever to take place after the GS war. It was worth a shot... Plus my mind has been so preocupied with the autograph of the guy who does Dearka that my friend gave me. I swear, I'm still squealing. XD Well, tell me how you think this first chapter went if you have the time. _

**!WiSpY!wAs!HeRe!**


End file.
